


The First the Only Original Lady Maxson.

by goddessofwar2007



Series: The First Sentinel [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Confusion, Discovery, F/M, Fear, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Marriage, More to be added as we go, Multi POV, Pain, Reunions, Smut, Stubborn Men, Work In Progress, non cannon sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofwar2007/pseuds/goddessofwar2007
Summary: This is a work in progress that will not get out of my head. :D I have no idea how long it will be or anything else, i am going with the flow and just writing it. If you have suggestion or enjoy please tell me.. as always thank you all for reading my ramblngs. xoxoxo





	1. Intro from Lady Maxson!

In the dream fantasy disney world, the guy always chases after the woman he loves when she runs. But that is not reality, in it. Its the psycho stalker nut-job exs that chase when a woman runs.. or so i had always believed. There was a lot about life, my life and the world in general. That i found out was anything but what i thought i knew and real. My life has never been one of a straight path, it has had many twists and turns all leading to here this spot, and me discovering my past and life were more complicated than any horror thriller or disney film could have imagined. Much of my story i was not there for. So all i have recorded i have pieced together from files conversations and much more. Tho some now thanks to science and some very determined men i now remember. Let's dive in.


	2. A very special Marriage!

Pulling at the material close to my neck, the veil itching like a bitch. This is not what i had expected from my wedding day. A dress that was driving me insane twenty minutes into wearing it. Looking to my right at my dad. His eyes dancing smile wide. I haven't seen him look so relaxed or happy since mum passed away. Shaking myself refusing to let her being missing cloud the day, i have to stay strong for dad. 

The limo driver talking away to my dad, his voice so excited. Dad told me the guy almost passed out with joy that we wanted a human driver and not one of the many robots people use now. 

Looking to the left my heart getting a little flutter, we are two minutes from the church. Can not believe, even now i am getting married. Unable to stop the smile coming to my lips, thinking of my husband to be in his suit waiting for me. My hormones trying to take over, he really does look so eatable in a suit. A hand on mine pulling me back from the images in my mind.

"Time to go and meet the man you will spend the rest of your life with hunny."

Awkwardly trying to maneuver my body in this evil dress, finally getting my feet out of the car door and myself on to them. My ears picking up excited squeaks. Looking round to see Catherine Planter, my sister Georgia and three more bridesmaids charging towards me. My father being sshood to the side, my dress and veil being pulled and fixed into place. Moving back all of them staring at me, like i am a sloth at the Zoo awwing me as they do. My eyes rolling on their own. 

Moving away to the church steps, taking my dads arm following them in. My ears picking up the sound of the music staring. Ain't that a kick in the head. My dad had rolled his eyes at Roger picking it, but he was insistent i walked into it. Nerves trying to take me over. Taking deep breaths trying to swallow down the sick feeling. My mind happy buzzing ignoring the rest of my bodies stress reaction. I have a feeling i should have eaten before taking the calmex, and two was to much. 

My feet now feeling like they are floating as the relaxants take over. My mind not registering anything that is going on. Feeling a blast of cool air looking round to find myself standing outside under a tree with Roger posing for wedding photos. 

"We are married already?"

"Yes baby we are. I am fucking killing Chris for giving you them tablets!"

"I am.."

"You are not to blame. I know how nervous you can get. One would have done for you, with food you would have been fine. Not to mention a lower dose. No Chris gives you two high dose and says do not worry about food. I will keep my calm for now, but after the honeymoon my groomsman will need medical care!"

"Roger, he was only being helpful."

"True. But he is very well aware you have a reaction to medication. Now stop arguing baby, and give me a kiss now you are more lucid."

His arms wrapping round me pulling me tight against him. A moan breaking free, from his warm mouth on mine. My ears picking up whoops and cheers from our friends and family. 

 

My father had exploded with joy when i told him Roger and i were dating. We have known each other from we were kids in kinder garden together. Then he went off to the Army, i stayed at home helping mum, dad has never agreed with the robot home helps. Because dad was in the military also. He came home on leave one weekend and brought Roger with him. My heart skipped a beat when i seen him. To this day i am sure i was bright red when spoke to me. We spent the weekend talking, we had so much in common. I found myself laughing at the worst corniest jokes that for some reason were funny because of him. A week later he sent me a letter asking me to officially date him. I replied straight away saying yes without even thinking. Within six months we were engaged. We put the wedding on hold with mum getting sick and passing away. Today is our three year anniversary. 

Looking round at everyone unable to stop my beaming smile. Roger swooping me into his arms carrying me to the car and party.


	3. Interrupted memories.

Holding our son to my chest, looking at Kerrie laying on the hospital bed. My heart swelling with love and pride. She looks so perfect and beautiful, even delivering a child can not change how breathtaking she is to me. Leaning down giving her a small kiss. Taking our son out to meet his grandfather and the rest. Henry on his feet arms stretched out already. Handing him over the love blasting in his eyes. 

"Congratulations boy, you have both proved me right and done me proud. I am sure you will be amazing parents to him, and the many more you will have." 

Laughing softly unable to stop it at his certainty we will have a football team. Watching my son being passed round, a nurse appearing to take him. Kissing his head softly, watching as she walks away with him. Looking in to see Kerrie comfortable and asleep. Going back to the waiting room, finding myself a comfortable seat.

Hearing a loud knocking my mind jolting looking round my eyes finding John Morrill standing at my room door. Looking at the picture of the three of us in my hand, setting the photo back into the drawer. 

"What is wrong now?"

Coming towards me, my eyes catching him carrying a bag. 

"Need at your computer for a little."

Moving back watching him up the bag of a host of items, attaching cables and more. Stepping back looking at me. I can feel the nerves and worry from him. 

"You know how Henry has never given up on finding Kerrie. From the last time, that lead to everything."

"I am very aware and he does so with my personal blessing."

"Well R.. Arthur he found something. Prepare yourself for it all. Do not go getting all depressed. She is here...... some where. Ill have food and all brought to you, tell all not to disturb you."

Nodding my head moving back to the computer. Clicking on the many new files listed. My eyes taking in each detail of what i can see. My Kerrie alone tho a child, in a bedroom crying. Rubbing her arms and legs. My anger trying to take over seeing red welts, and cuts on her body. The door opening a woman coming into the room, with short hair grabbing her by the hair and attacking her screaming at her to be quite. Feeling sick in the pit of my stomach, stopping the image needing to vent or break the computer. Leaving my room walking through the halls of Adams reaching the gym changing. Starting my work out, the images spinning in my mind. Feeling helpless and useless unable to protect her.


	4. Finding her place.

Relaxing back on the wall enjoying the heat from the little camp fire. My mind now sure this is reality. Tho how i am only 17 and living in fallout, sharing a camp fire with the real Sole is beyond me. 

I woke two months back on a hospital bed in Med tek. Found a bag with clothing food medical items weapons and all. Was fighting my way out when i meet Nate and Rj McCready coming the other way. Nate seeing my obvious confusion, deciding to help me out. My love of fallout and addiction to the games, finally having a real life use. Leading them through the building finding the main room. 

Nate hacking the computer setting the turret to kill the three feral's with in. Rj grabbing the cure, while i dig through the drawers looking for documents of interest. Feeling a body next to me.

"What are you doing?"

"There is a military group who collect all these type of documents. Trying to piece together what happened and to prevent it happening again. They also use these to find out places with dangerous items and tech. They are an acquired taste... but i like them."

"The Brotherhood. Yes i have heard of them. From a few people. Tho i am a little unsure about them. But.. I have been told they were created by someone i knew over 200 years ago. You look so familiar to me, but i can not place it."

"I probably have just one of them faces. So you knew Roger Maxson? Was he as cool as i think he was? What was his wife like? What did you call her? Were they very in love?"

"Yeah i knew Roger. He was one very funny smart deep man, a dear friend. Tho i can not say i knew him completely. Which wife do you mean? His first i never meet. His second, they were divorcing. He hated the bitch. She was a teacher in his sons school, used the kid to get to daddy. Then spent her time fucking about. Second kid was not his. The whore was banging Lieutenant General Autumn. Roger was sure they both had something to do with what happened to his first wife. Her dad told me Roger was beyond smitten with her. He worshiped her, she was everything to him. Without her he hit the drink that's how the other got a look in. Sober he would never have even let her speak to him."

"Wow! The lore crowd would go insane for that intel. Have you been to Cambridge?"

"Yes i have that's, when Rj, Preston, Piper started their anti Brotherhood crap."

"Hmmm, Nate i need to know if i can trust you. Because i can make you way forward very easy right now. But there are many options in front of you, that lead to massive and major ramifications. Two of those options lead to the death of many Brotherhood, including children. What is your take on science robots and all? What were you and the Mrs like?"

"Big questions. We had a Handy, Nora's dad stated wit should be got so was. I am against robots doing things people can do. Was one of the things Roger me and the rest vehemently believed in. Nora and me that's a complicated story. I was a twin, my brothers name was Peter. He and Nora. Nora was his one and only love. She fell pregnant, he could not marry her because he was married. He begged me to marry her, to give their kid the family name. I finally back down and married her. There was never anything between Nora and i. When the bombs came down because of my past, i took her and the kid to the vault with me. Since you know about Nora i am guessing you know she is dead, and my nephew is missing."

"Yeah, she was shot. I know all about it, also where the kid is. Where the person who shot her and took him is. But as i have said Nate i need to trust you. But know he is safe. Tho things are so much more complicated than you think."

"Its a start. How do i earn your trust?"

"Be honest be open and be yourself."

"That is easy. Why are you eyeing him as you are?"

"I will tell you soon i promise. So what did you make of Danse and all? Did you take up their offer?"

"I did. Of course i did. They seem like my type of people. Not sure about that Danse guy, something is off about him. My gut is screaming at me, he can not be trusted. I do not believe his boy scout attitude, the guy is hiding something."

Nodding my head saying nothing, looking round to find we are back in the main office. Nate at the computer again, digging through the drawers finding more files and things. 

Hearing a cough looking round Nate smiling at me. 

"I have a radio signal. I have to go and check in. Are you coming with me?"

"No. As much as i would kill to meet Arthur and all, i am afraid it is not safe for meet to do so. What? First off who ever dumped me here will be looking and probably watching them. Then there is the fact of the whole i am 17 and without any damage. I am probably an abomination. As much as agree with them being dealt with, i like to breath and want to help you."


	5. Connecting the dots.

Unable to stop my eyebrow raising and a smile creeping on my lips. Her face showing her certainty she is right no matter what. From i found her charging towards us with three feral's chasing her, swearing at her gun. My gut has screamed she is important and i know her some how. Helping her up off the the ground, going into the ramshackle house has she choose to live in. Taking a seat watching her running around with a pack finding items, she has deemed the Brotherhood will want. Her figure coming to stop in front of me, excitement coming off her in wave. 

"The guns go to Tegan him you find in the armory cage, on the main level. The documents go to Quinlan, main level also older man wears glasses. When you take the steps up and are looking down the hall his room is on the right. To the left is Cade he is medical so the medical stuff to him. In the power armor bay you will find Ingram. She is frightfully funny, she get the holotape, it is loaded with information and things for her. The Guns and Bullets are for Arthur, along with the cigars. Think that is everything. Ohh i also pack you food and things for your journey. Please be very careful Nate."

Getting off the chair giving her a hug, taking the bag from her. The thing weighing a ton. Never more happy Rj is coming with me most of the way. Leaving the house going to mine, packing up a few small items. Shouldering the pack, leaving the housing Rj waiting for me making our way to Cambridge station. 

 

A day and a half passing Rj leaving me at Greygarden heading towards Diamond city, making my way to Cambridge. The bag feeling like a dead weight, my arm losing some feeling. Finally reaching the main entrance my eyes taking in the re enforcement's. Walking apst making my way inside. 

 

"Initiate you have arrived! As you have seen re enforcement's have arrived."

"I noticed. Some entrance, haven't seen a ship like that from before the war. Definitely one way to make an entrance."

"We call our ship the Prydwen, if she is her that means Elder Maxson is her. You are about to get to see her up close and personal. So up to the roof we leave now."

His body spinning on the spot and heading to the stairs. My body groaning from the weight of the bag. Moving behind him making my way behind him up and onto the roof. Taking my pack off Danse grabbing it from.

"Fuck what is in this a body?" 

His skin shading a little at him swearing. 

"Just items i believe should be in Brotherhood hands. Things i have collected for a while."

Getting on to the bird securing my items. Manning the mini gun, Danse's voice droning away tho the engine noise drowning him out. Reaching the ship the bird docking. Letting go of the gun, undoing the rope holding the pack and bag in place. Moving them to the edge. Danse grabbing them setting them down on the deck. Jumping down grabbing them both following towards a man in a cap. Coming to a stop. The man and Danse speaking, Danse leaving us. Sure i am seeing things.

"Chris? Chris Planter?"

"Holy fuck Nate Malcolm. It is you! Thought it was, you look surprised and confused by this."

"Surprised and confused are under-fucking statements!" 

"Elder Maxson is waiting for you on command deck. Are you ok you look like your in pain."

"This bag is fucking killing me. Its filled with stuff sh...I deemed of Brotherhood interest. I may go and meet this Maxson then."

"Leave the bag Nate. I will take it for you, i am the steps below the command." 

Setting down the pack and bag, my mind in shock. Trying to understand how he is standing before me. Walking up the steps making my way to the meeting a crowd of people before me. Making my way in, eyes running round the room. Seeing a figure with dark brown hair, in a leather jacket his back to us. Turning round eyes finding mine. Sure my mouth is hanging open.


	6. Have i gone insane?

My ears hearing a deep humph stopping my training looking round my eyes finding Henry looking at me. 

"How much did you watch?"

"Not even five minutes. She was being beaten. How are you so fucking calm? Who was that fucking woman?" 

"A version of her real mother. Time i tell you the full story. They were running an experiment, said it was a machine of the future of travel. I with other was given an injection. We then got into this machine. Next thing i knew i was in a small American town in the past. I was lost dazed confused, a woman found me tried to help me. I showed her all i had thankfully she believed me. Took me in was so kind to me. Her niece turned up. She had raised her, she was heart stopping me. I fell the moment i seen her. I was there two years. We married, i had a job in construction, our beautiful little girl arrived. I was nursing her at home when bang i was back, my daughter in my arms. She had blood tests and things done. I was allowed to take her home. Another officer was charged with helping me to raise her. Over time we fell in love and married. Kerrie's step mother, tho she never knew that. I knew when she went missing they had grabbed her. But i could not tell you or prove it. You hit the drink, was not until Mariposa and you bringing me to the place i could tell you. Then you found the stuff and drank that crap. That was the most fucked failed suicide attempt ever."

His deep voice laughing warmly making me laugh. It really was. For years i was fine then got sick next thing i started de aging losing memories. I only know what i do now because he had another slipped to me when i was 11. Refusing to let me chase Sarah. That was a wake up and a half. 

"I can not watch that stuff Henry, just give me a shortened version."

"They seemed to have lost her after the sent her that way. Why she was sent that way we do not know. She was supposed to go to her mother. Instead they landed her in the wrong reality. With an evil bitch. She made a life for herself away from her. Blocked her from her life. Did not turn to drugs or drink instead she built a life. Then they grabbed again. The file shows it was a save team. She was being hidden here. All intel on her was taken, made to look as tho it was destroyed. She is safe at last. They officially have her listed as killed by a car. They can not make it through to where she was since the bombs, so she is free."

"She is here some where?!" 

"Yes she is here."

"Have you teams hunting? Where here? Have we a rough idea?"

"None whats so ever. Just some where in what used to be the USA. Any thing i need to check?"

"Nothing whats so ever. Hold on Henry that means she has no memory of me.... us our son, or you. I have to win my wife's hand again. What age would she be now?"

"They list she was reversed again and given some form of memory recall but whether it covers us or not is beyond me."

 

"You mean she remembers all she went through at the hands of that evil bitch."

"Yes i am afraid so. She will need to be shown love and that she can trust and let her walls down. I have watched them all Arthur her childhood was just the tip of it all."

"Do not tell me, i will find out in time from her what she wants me to know. Once we find. To the world i am Arthur. So to her i shall Arthur Maxson last heir, son of Jonathan and Jessica Maxson. She will know nothing of our son, or our past. It is better that way. I will not cause her anymore pain."

"Have you heard from Gladius?" 

"Yes they should reach the Commonwealth any day. Paladin Danse is a good man, he will keep them safe."

 

The months passing in a daze to me. Every report my heart speeding up then feeling pain, at another failure to find her. Danse's report arriving bringing me relief they have made it. Pausing seeing his new recruits name, wondering if Nate and the bitch had kids and survived the bomb. Getting every thing ready, leaving DC for the Commonwealth. 

Standing in front of the gathered crowd, gazing out the window. Taking a deep breath turning myself around, my eyes finding Nate. Sure i have gone insane to see him standing among the gathered. Launching into my prepared speech, wishing all Ad Victoriam. Hearing their feet retreating as i look out the window again.

"Either i have gone nuts, or you and Planter seem to be still alive."

"You have gone nuts. How the hell are you here?"

"Cryo. Vault 111. Only woke up about nine months back. You?"

"Not a conversation for here, to many ears. Go and meet the crew and get settled we will talk after. Nate it is Arthur."

"Sure Arthur."

His eyes screaming his confusion nodding at me turning round and leaving me taking the steps down. Waiting to see what he is at, coming back up with a backpack and grip bag taking the steps up.


	7. More dots making part of the picture.

Making my way round the ship meeting people stopping first with Quinlan. Digging in the bag pulling out the bundles of papers for him. Handing them over, his eyes scanning them, a smile breaking across his face. 

"These are wonderful Knight. If you find anymore be sure to bring them to me. I will of course compensate you. Come see me later and i will have caps for your hard work."

"Thank you Proctor, but you do not have to pay me. Information such as this belongs in the safest hands."

"I could not agree more. But i must insist on some caps."

"If you must, i suppose i could use to get ammo and things."

Nodding his head beaming at me, turning round and leaving the man. Going into medical answering all of Cade's questions, unable to stop my smile at his shock i am from before the war. Digging into the pack fishing out a bag of medicines leaving them on the desk with another bag marked for him. Leaving while he is on the computer. Making my way to the armor bay, looking round. My eyes finding a woman in power armor harness. My eyes running down it to see she is missing his legs. Remembering what Mag's has told me making my way to her. Listening to her, unable to stop my smile picking up her wit. Getting down digging in the bag, giving her the holo. 

"I have no idea what is on that. I have been told to give it to you and you alone. When i talk sense into its creator, you can ask them all about it."

Taking the tape from me eyeing me with suspicion, nodding her head walking away. Making my way to the weapons bay. Finding Teagan listening to him talking. Waiting for him to be done. Opening the pack handing over all the weapons and things for him. His eyes almost coming out of his head staring at them all. 

"I do not want any money before you try to give me any. Some of them are experimental ones we found. They are best in Brotherhood hands."

"Fine then i will discount ammo to you."

"Sounds good. I will bring you more when i find them. Tell me where can i find Senior Scribe Neriah?"

"Up stairs near the animals."

"Thank you."

The bag now weighing nothing to me, only the magazines and cigars inside it. Reaching Neriah speaking with her offering her my help. Making my way back down, avoiding the mess reaching Arthurs room rapping the door. The door opening, my eyes taking him in properly for the first time.

"You are a lot bigger than you used to be."

Walking past him opening the pack lifting out the mags and cigars. Setting down the cigars and mags, taking a seat. 

"I work out a lot. Nothing else to do. Cryo? What about the bitch and kid?"

"She is dead kid is ... well that is one very complicated story. Tho not sure it beats you and Planter."

"Yeah that. In Mariposa we found some stuff and Henry came clean about a few things. I lost it and found a vile of stuff necked it. Was trying to commit suicide, it failed as you can see. In my later years i started to forget some things. Short term memory then it was noticed by my son and others i was getting younger. So it was released i had died of cancer my son took over. I reverted to a tiny bundle of baby uselessness. Was put into cryo. I had no say was my sons idea. Thing is Chris and three others had drank the same crap. We all got landed in cryo. My son had it listed if a family line was about to die out, then we were to be defrosted. Given to surviving members and raised as their kids. To warn you Henry is still about also. Tho he is some how age frozen from an injection he was given during his army life. Whats with these?"

"I have meet someone. Not that way. They seem to know things they should not and could not. I am sure they are not Enclave, they do know all about what is going on at present. They seem to know something about my new mentor that they are very worried about, have not confided in me about it all. As for my nephew the nutty bastard runs the Institute. They came into the vault woke us all. Grabbed the kid she would not let go got shot. The rest were suffocated. I was called the back up. They have told me his dna was used with a version of FEV to make the covering for these third gen's. They also made the mutants, are messing with dark matter and other shit. What are your plans for them? They collected that stuff for you. I have been asked to find out one thing. Whisky? Vodka? Rum? Your poison."

"Whisky. So they seem to know about me, interesting. When will you bring them here? This type of intel should be in my safe hands.  
We will destroy them."

"Did the deathclaw scramble your brain? Not from me. You were just told about dark matter. Read a fucking science book. If there are none say and it will be explained how dangerous that shit is. They have a mouth and attitude. Its a very almost unbelievable story. They believe here is the first place they will be looked for."

"So they are in hiding from a group. Former Institute?" 

"Nope. I can not tell you because i gave my word. I know you were my dearest and closest friend, but my word is my word."

"Fine. Well until they tell me why they are so about Danse you are stuck with him. So i need you to hit Fort Strong place is over taken with mutants. They have their hands on a serious stock of mini nukes."

"Consider it done."


	8. He should have watched them.

Watching Nate leaving, leaning over the table lifting up the magazines. My inner ten year old screaming in joy checking them out. Setting them down lifting up the cigars, opening the boxes. My eyes i know are shinning to see them all still wrapped in plastic inside. Lifting one out holding it under my nose sniffing it. Setting the rest back down unwrapping the plastic. Lifting my cutters snipping the cigar. Enjoying breathing in the scent of it. Putting it between my lips lighting it up. The smoke and flavor filling my lungs and mouth. The taste amazing, enjoying the cigar my mind digesting Nate's mysterious friend. Getting off my seat opening my door. 

"Paladin find my security officer." 

Nodding his head to me going back into my room. Sitting back down relaxing. Enjoying the cigar so much. Wondering if i give Nate a list of thing will this person find the best versions for me. My door knocking and opening lifting my eyes to see John. 

"Whats up boss?"

"Our newest recruit, is a very special case. They have told me they have a friend. Whom seems to know things they could not. I want you to find this person get close and find out who and what they really are. If you deem them of danger bring them in, in cuffs. If you think they would make an ally then win them over bring them here, to join and to be kept safe."

"Sure. Do i hide who i am?"

"Do not have to hide it, but do not announce it. This person has sensitive vital intel John, use your fucking brain." 

Nodding at me leaving me alone. My mind wondering what all they know and how they know it.


	9. Meeting the information source.

Leaving the room making my way to Quinlan's office finding his head buried in papers. Looking up at me as i clear my throat. 

"Our newest member, listed address."

"Sanctuary settlement, just below Vault 111. A cryo Vault they were kept in former military. Served with Roger Maxson. Knew many of the original founders. A wonderful new addiction brought me in so many documents. These ones from Med Tek!"

Leaving his office understanding the special now. Making my way to my room, changing to civilian clothing. Packing up a bag getting a verti to drop me off a ten minute walk from the settlement. Taking my time reaching the settlement. Making my way through the gates. Taking in the houses and the blank spaces of where houses used to be. Walking along a young girl with bright red hair coming towards me. Her eyes running over me a smile appearing on her lips. 

"Vertibird flies over and lands near Abernathy, twenty five minutes later a man screaming military training arrives. Let me guess my present made waves and Arthur hates not knowing things. I am Mags. Call me a very very outside variable. So what is your name? Where you born to the Brotherhood? Whats you take on robots? Do you agree with Arthur's line on synths?" 

Her arm linking mine looking round and down at her. Big blue eyes shinning at me, my eyes picking up a root colour. She is dying her hair red. We start walking along.

"My name is John. Yes i was in the west. I can see uses for them on security patrols and things but nothing more. Yes i do agree completely. Your accent i have never heard before it is strange. What is your take? Do you agree with him?"

"No you would not have. Do not feel left out i doubt any alive in the United States ever has. Using them for dealing with hazardous material, i can get. But medical or other uses no. They can malfunction, look at Sawbones. Point proved. I do tho he has missed some facts. A gen three looks perfectly human John. It does not require sleep food or water. How long before it would fight back and see us as a weakness, because we do need these things. Do not get me wrong their creation must be stopped at all costs. But to hunt down the already made and free ones, we would be creating the enemy science has failed to make so far."

"Had not thought of them so. You have raised very valid points."

"Of course i have. I have thought about it very hard and for a very long time. So getting to know me and making friends with me, working out if i am of danger or an abomination is your mission. I should have known Arthur would want to know. Let me guess Nate ran round the ship giving everything out at once. If you want a job done right, one should really do it themselves. So how is this going to work John? What is your surname?"

"Morrill, why?"

Her arm letting mine go spinning in front of me eye shinning a massive smile on her face. Sure she is going to explode with joy.

"Your The John Morrill? Defender Morrill? Outcasts? Right hand to Protector McGraw? Did 101 come and help you?"

"You know me, or things about me. Ok unsettling. You know of 101. She is my wife now by the way. So yes she came to help us. Saved our lives when Sibley went nuts."

"Yes that is right. In the room was a suit of T-51b, plus a chinese stealth suit. That piece of tech is mind blowing. Never go the thing for T45 or 51b nor X-O1. Tho T60 that is a sexy suit. Personal preference. So Sarah i have my head stuck up my own ass was real? Could you tell a girl what happened in New Vegas? Also did you ever have a Paladin Elizabeth Taggerdy in Appalachia? What its one of them words i struggle to pronounce."

"Yes the tramp Lyons was real. Tho i love your description of her. New Vegas we are still trying to piece together what happened down there. All we know is a computer programme using the name Robert House is in-charge. I would have to ask about your last question to get an answer to it. So you are not a supporter of the Lyons Brotherhood then?"

"No i am fucking not! For many varied reasons. Hmm i have intel about New Vegas. But i worry about giving it to you. But it is a very serious abuse of tech. Sit down John. It is not a computer. Accessed from the main room of the penthouse is a lift to an anti chamber. In that chamber is the real deal Robert House wired to machines keeping him alive. He is in control."

"No way! That is massive! I will have to report that back. But Mag's as you have named yourself. I can smell and feel you need protected. I will do what i can but, you would be better off on the ship. Elder Maxson could arrange a full detail for you."

"Yes i know. I am very sure if you all knew the full extent of it all Arthur would pull out all the stops to keep me safe. But you have a group operating here that made mutants. Were given FEV and Vault listings from an outside source. Their creations can blend in and are near to impossible to spot. Can you still promise me i would be safe? You are already under surveillance from them and their spies."

Nodding my head knowing she is right we could not protect her until we find all fakes. 

"Will you give me intel you think we need? Would you be willing to meet our Elder in secret to talk?"

"Stop making it out i have a choice John. We both know i do not. Sure i would love to meet little Arthur. Personal joke. Some intel is for his ears alone. I sent a holotape with tons of stuff to Ingram. I trust her. Have a sneaking suspicion she was an Outcast and i love you guys."

"You are one of the few. Yes Ingram was an Outcast. Good choice to confide in. She will stay very quite. She does not trust our network is sure it is hacked."

"She is probably right. Come on John. FEV, Vault listings, robotics, never mind the rest. They scream of a Enclave branch of some kind."

"Yes they do right now. Even if they were not to start with. So you are letting me stay?"

"Your John Morrill, of course i am. Dohh. There is a spare bed in the small room it is a single." 

Getting off the seat, grabbing my bag going to the small room. Setting my bag down. Sitting on the bed laying on it. Sure it is better than my bunk on the ship. The house so homely and old fashioned. I am sure the former owners did not have it so. Leaning over opening my bag digging out the pip boy sending my wife a coded message to pass on to Arthur.


	10. Trying to not put her foot in it.

Digging through the cupboard's, trying to find something to make a good impression on my new house guest. My mind buzzing John Morrill in my house. To cool, tho i am sure he is looking down at the fixtures and fitting. Nate is forever picking on my retro style. He tells me, my ramshackle house escaped from WW2. I may be a gamer and get tech and all, but i love the idea of life before tech ever took over, and people lost their souls to mobile phones. Lifting out all the stuff i have found and had others find for me. My eyes running over it all, moving from the counter top grabbing my pouch of caps. Leaving the house making my way to the blue house in the corner. Rapping on the door.

 

"Well if it isn't my favorite cook and female. Mags what can i do for you?"

"I need to make some kick ass food. Got any new supplies from your friends?"

"Come on in and take a look."

"Thank you Lenny. You really are a life saver. I have no idea how i would have survived on the crap here."

"Any time Mags. The wonders you have created, woman you are a gift from above to a man like me. So whats so special about this person, that you want to make a good impression?"

"They are a very important member of the Brotherhood. With the right person speaking to them, i could get a little revenge." 

"Revenge on who?"

"A megalomaniac obsessed with living forever, and control. He needs to die. Tho i still need intel from the area to find out how bad the slaughter was. I know the Ncr ran once across the dam. Its the Legion I need to find out about. Because a change in leadership would leave a power vacuum. Last thing i want is the Ncr/Enclave taking the power. But its whether the Legion would be open to negotiations."

"You are gunning for Robert House and that thing that does his bidding. Really the Legion? They have the worst rep were women are concerned."

"Yes very true. Tho i refuse to believe they are all so. I just need to know if Caesar and Lanius are dead. Who is in charge. Old saying you can lead a horse to water but you can not make it drink. I do not believe all men of the Legion beat and raped women or treated them as Edward demanded because he felt weak and insecure. Tho there was something so likeable about that man. I do not believe he was as bad as all say, my gut screams it at me."

"So this Brotherhood man, is he going to get you to Maxson. Single eligible bachelor, not bad looking to some.." 

"He is a mere boy!"

"Mags your 17. You are a mere child."

"Yes you are right....Fuck."

"Yeah you need learn to be careful, i have worked it out. A hatred for the Enclave from someone to young to know or have experienced them. Unless born in Dc which we both know your not. Far to smart, to much intel in that mind. So what did they do? Where did they steal you from? What year?"

"Hmmm... Who are you?"

"I am or was of the Legion. As you say we not all that bad. Intel was my thing. I have found a home here, and a little treasure to protect."

 

"Well your not Vulpes. Which one are you?"

"I will tell you. Once you answer my questions. Real name? Age? Family? Year? Country? The heap."

"Fuck. Kerrie Peters. I was 42. I woke on a bed in Med Tek looking like this, missing all my scars and things. Do not need glasses. Have back my teeth i lost one night when i was bar dancing. It was a celebration. I was born in the 1970's. Uk Direction. United Kingdom, but have traveled the world so have a very strange mixed accent. I even seen the real Rome. Visited the site people use to pay respect to the first original and real Caesar. Family are dead. Was just Mum me and her many men. Whore drank herself to death. Tho took her forever. As i say Maxson is a boy!"

"Agreed to you he is a boy. Well we shall stick to Mags. I was Alerio. I seen that spark, you have heard of me. How tho? You really are the most intriguing creature. I know a couple of men would kill for such a rare special creature as you to protect and care for. Woman do not roll your eyes at me. Vulpes is in charge now down there. Now you look like you just got granted a gift from Mars. Really you like our ice cube. Your blushing. I suppose someone in the entire wide universe of man, would like him. He would be beyond shocked with that. He is a good guy. Has a rule that is now Legion wide since his take over, about abuse of females. Many he crossed in frumentarii for doing it. Made up charges to do it. So an alliance, you get the Brotherhood to agree, i get the Legion to agree. We shall reap the rewards. Prefect little Mags. Now pick what ever you need and want. Tho i shall expect share of the fest. Tell me Mags. Nate?"

"What about him? Me and him? No never happening! I will never date or be with anyone! Relationships are a head fuck!"

"Darling there would never be a you and him, he is gay. Didn't you spot it? I have. I want to know if he is single. He is a good man. Good men are very hard to find, in this burnt world."

"Really?! How the hell did i miss that. I used to be so good at spotting it. I knew you were gay."

"He is from a time when it was rather frowned upon to be so. They came so far forward then reverted so far back. You would have missed that. There were laws and things all started to come back in against being gay. Procreation was a must soldiers were needed. He had to hide who he was. Now thankfully he can be himself. I have heard the Brotherhood are more accepting of being gay. Apparently their creator Roger had a dear friend who was gay. He had in their rules that it was to be accepted."

"Roger Maxson was an amazing genius!"

"So Brotherhood, yet you do not join them. Now pick what you need."

"I wanted to make pizza, but all they have here are these fucking mutated tato things."

"Tell you what, i shall have my friends keep an eye out for non mutated things for you." 

"Fruit and veg would not survive the journey."

"We will find a way. Woman do not lose your faith in us now."

Unable to stop a small smile at his smirk of victory. Checking the counter tops and cupboards. Digging out packets of items. Rice, powder mash and others setting them down trying to decide. 

"I have big horn meat. They pack it up with salt to keep it fresh."

My eyes i know are shinning looking up at him. Getting to my feet, packing the rice meat and more. 

"How much do i owe you this time?"

"Free. It is for work." 

Laughing softly at him. Grabbing the cloth bag. Leaving the house making my way, back to mine. Getting everything ready, setting to work. Getting lost working away. My ears picking up a humming, looking round to see John running his eyes over the kitchen. 

"Different. A home that fell out of the war, and a woman cooking like a war wife. Different but nice. I love the feeling in this little place. Always hated that modern look everyone ended up going for. Tho i have noticed you do not have a few things working. Electrical things and the water pump is making strange noises. You have no heating system."

"I am aware. I do not want Nuclear anything in my house! I refuse to twist my dna for convenience."

"Yes boss. So pre the creation of the bomb and splitting of the atom. I studied as many books as i could on that old world tech. I could build one of the old world cars, if i had what i needed. You have a wood burner there. Could run pipes off it for showering dishes and heating. Yes very easy to do. That room, if I was to build a new bed. Would you mind? Just the Mrs and me have not had time off from the nine hours Henry gave us on our wedding day. You will love her."

His eyes almost childlike pleading to me. Nodding my head at him, his grin massive making him look so young. Going back to my cooking listening to him humming away to himself. Lifting out three plates, the door knocking and opening. Knowing Lenny has called for food. Plating up the food setting it on the table. Turning back to get a jug of water, the chairs scrapping. Turning round to see the pair staring at each other.

"John this is Lenny. He is our merchant and trader here. Without him the food would be reheated Salisbury steak. With him i have made beef in tempura batter, with an attempt at a curry sauce with fried rice. Well the best a girl can do with powdered eggs and things. I love to read cook books."

Wanting to kick myself for my mouths over admittal. 

"She does not joke. The books she has gotten from me. We have a deal. She cooks, and gets stuff for free. She is also wicked with a needle and thread. She made me this top and fixed these jeans they were four sizes to big. But i know they were a big name before the war. Had them forever. Little Mags here fixed them for me."

Feeling relief wash over me. Taking a seat tucking into the food. John pouring us all water. Enjoying the relaxed silence as we eat our dinner. Eating my fill. Putting my knife and fork down, lifting my glass of water. Watching the pair still eating, Lenny looking at me over the top of his plate winking at me. Looking at John seeing him pushing away his plate licking his lips. 

"This is cooking i could get used to. You will have to teach my wife some of this. I am hoping once i get the time off for her secured, we can finally start a family. She has said many times she would love to be able to cook, more than just insta mash and things."

"If she wants to learn, sure i will teach her what i know. Tho i am no Masterchef, or Michelin star winner. They were old world very famous and rich chefs. The wrote most of the cooking books."

"You have read them. Prefect. I shall do the dishes for you. Thank you so very much for the wonderful meal."

Feeling a happy buzz at his compliment. John picking up all the dishes, setting to work. Lenny getting up and waving me out. 

"His wife is your key to getting information. You are female make friends with her."

"Easy for you to say, i have no idea how to do that crap. What do i do? Hugs talk make up and things?"

"Really?! Oh hell you mean it. Just be you. Nate and you are friends. You and i have become friends, i believe. You did nothing special there. "

Nodding my head at him, tho not sure how i feel about using this person for information. Smiling at me and leaving me, turning and going back inside. Heading to my room gathering all my stuff for washing. Passing Johns room hearing a beeping.


	11. What an ego.

Getting out of my bed, my body enjoying the heat now in the house. Grabbing my shower things heading to the bathroom. Five months now from John arrived and changed my life and home. Hearing soft laughing coming from John's room. My lips smiling tho eyes rolling, Lara arrived three months back. From her arrival John has really shown his softer side. It has been nice to see the man, instead of just the soldier. Turning on the shower, letting the water reach the perfect temperature. Locking the door, stripping down getting under the water. Scrubbing myself from top to bottom. Making sure to clean all grim. Today i am meeting Arthur at Red Rocket, a trading settlement is now in full swing at the place. Lenny now bringing major supplies from his friends. Opening a massive trade route, in many items. Tho no one so far aware of who the trade is with. Lenny and his friends finding ingenious ways to transport fruit and veg and keep it fresh. The warm water feeling wonderful on my clean scrubbed skin. Getting out turning off the water wrapping the bath towel round myself. Wrapping a towel round my head. Grabbing the rest of my stuff, leaving the bathroom running to my room. Digging through the clothes, i have made. Pulling out a pencil skirt blouse and jacket. Professional, best impression. Laying everything on my bed. Digging through my underwear drawer finding tan tights and little court shoes. Taking my time drying off, missing body lotion. Not trusting the stuff. It is a skin conditioner, i am very aware that hair conditioner causes radiation to stick to the hair. Towel drying my hair, lifting the brush working it through the tangled mess i now have. Part of me so tempted to get my hair cut, but having made a promise to myself after i woke and reality took hold to never get it cut again. Taking my time working through my hair. Tho i have found the experience annoying, it is also very relaxing. Setting the brush down, getting off the chair going to the bed dressing. Moving back to the dresser spraying some perfume oil. I so miss deodorant and spray. Leaving my room going to the livingroom/ kitchen. Lara at the cooker making up food.

"You clean up well. Going for the business look."

Smiling at her taking a seat pouring myself some coffee, adding some sugar. Sipping on the coffee, hearing feet going into the bathroom. With these two about i can understand why people date and marry. They do argue but they are so perfect for each other. Lara brings out the softer side of John. John the inner female in Lara. They compliment each other perfectly, part of me can feel a small yearn for what they have.   
Shaking my head, refusing to give into the dopey feeling. That i have found raising its head in me over the past few months of messages between Arthur and me. The man has me very confused, he is Twenty a mere child by old world standards. But he speaks thinks and talks anything but a Twenty year old. He is very funny, tho he tells the worst jokes in his messages. I can honestly say we have become friends even tho today is our first time meeting, and he has no idea of the truth of me. Tho i have gotten it in to his thick skull that a witch hunt on escaped 3rd gens is the worst idea ever. We have also had very deep conversations on dark matter and what it can do. He has now decided that a fusion pulse, in conjunction with the dark matter would be the thickest idea ever. The man does listen to a good well founded point and argument. 

Hearing a rustling looking down to see toast and powered eggs, digging into the food. Tho so missing pepper, debating taking a trip to West Virginia to get some. Tho the idea of a Scorchbeast chasing me not enticing in any way to me. In game i love to fight mutants and more, in reality. Nah. You must be bloody joking you think i am going to face down an 8ft thing that is a nightmare in reality to kill. They are bloody bullet sponges, Nate John and Lara have told me of the ammo it takes to kill the things. Ten mill to my head i die. A ten mill to a mutant's head is like a bee sting, it only pisses the thing off. Tho they are not as wide spread in the Commonwealth as the game made out. John and Lara have told me DC it was an infestation of the things. Every other building had the things because of 87. Tho once 87 was sealed once and for all, the numbers started to drop from the extermination squads. There are still areas they are trying to clear through. But compared to before, life in Maryland is survivable. Many people have moved to round Adams. The new Capital. 

"Ready for your trip?" 

Looking round to see Nate and his ever present shadow of Danse with him. In game i could never tell, not matter how much i watched the guy. Reality... if you know you can notice subtle little things. His movements, when he breathes, his eyes when getting new information. So subtle and small, but there if you watch and know what you are looking for. Today i have to decide to tell Arthur or not to. He will find out any way, is it better it comes from me? Or i do not tell him, he gets the file Danse runs and it all kicks off. I know he is not hunting for them. But Danse is a different kettle of fish. Tho from what Nate has said they are not close. Something seems to be different with Arthur's back story. In his messages, he does not come across as isolated as he was, tho there is still some there. But not what i have expected from, being raised on his own with no one close at all. Getting off my seat, lifting a coat. Following the pair out of my home and to the waiting bird. Nate helping me onto the bird. Wanting to bang my head on a wall pencil skirt stupidest idea i have ever had. Sitting down on the bench, Nate strapping me in. Butterflies building in my stomach. I am getting to ride on a verti at long last. Enjoying the engine vibration. Relaxing back the bird taking off, flying for 15 minutes. We could have walked it, but it was insisted upon i was escorted in the safest way. The bird landing rather more smoothly than i expected. Nate unstrapping me again, lifting me off the bird. 

"You do look stunning, Mags but the skirt is not conjunctive with bird travel."

Looking round to see Danse smirking at me. My eyes rolling of their own accord, walking along to the revamped cafe. My eyes drinking in the changes. Little wooden and steel roof's coming off the side for seating, with half walls. Running my eyes around seeing no sign of Arthur. Picking a covered area taking a seat. An older man coming towards me. 

"Can i have a coffee please?"

"Of course. Food?"

"Not yet. I am meeting someone, maybe when they arrive."

Nodding his head at me, walking away. Relaxing back in the chair, my ears picking up another engine coming closer. My coffee arriving, adding a few sugars. The bird coming in to land. The man loves to make an entrance, so it seems. Ego. Wonderful the little boy letting his ego out.Refusing to look round or get off my seat for his big entrance. My ears picking up the power armored foot steps crushing across the broken ground. Listening to the footsteps getting closer, then coming to a stop. Keeping my eyes forward. 

"Mags wonderful to meet you at last."

Heavy footsteps reaching the table, the chair in front of me moving. Unable to stop myself looking up. His figure freezing staring at me, with the strangest look on his face.


	12. Pancakes.

Sitting on the bird enjoying being in civilian clothing for a change. Tho the shirt annoying the hell out of me. Still unsure about meeting with this woman. She is causing such an eruption of emotion in me i will not allow. Only my wife will i ever feel so for. But i need the intel she has, and part of me is so driven to meet her. It is like i must be near her, i must see her once and for all. My heart and soul are refusing to listen to my logical mind. She is not my Kerrie, yet i am acting and treating her as so. Every holo i have gotten from her, has made me laugh. Has risen my heart beat, recording back to her, i have gotten such sweaty palms and knots in my stomach. My lancers voice calling out eta 1 minute. Looking round me at the armed guard. Rolling my eyes at them with me. Not what i had wanted. I wanted understated quite, not fan fair and screaming Maxson is having a day out. Feeling the slight bump of the bird touching down. The doors opening, undoing the straps. Waiting for the guard to disembark. Getting to my feet and off the bird, cracking my neck and back. I hate traveling in the back of birds, far to fucking cramped. My eyes taking in the trading post and settlement. These Minutemen have something here. I will have to speak with Nate about meeting his friend Preston, see if we could help and maybe reap some of the benefits. 

"Mags wonderful to meet you at last."

Making sure not to startle her, going into the covered area. Her head looking away from me. Wonderful, she is ignoring me. What have i done already, that she will not look at me. Reaching the seat pulling it out, her head moving. My eyes moving to see her face, feeling the shock washing over me. Taking in every detail of a face i have dreamed of every night. Kerrie, my Kerrie, my beautiful sweet wife. Who is now staring at me, as tho i have 12 heads. Aware my mouth is open and my shock is showing through. Taking my seat swallowing down hard. My mind still in shock unable to do anything but gaze at her for the present. Wanting to pull her off her chair and kiss her until she passes out. My laughter breaking free from me, working out i have fallen in love with my wife all over again. A cocky, cheeky, mouthy version, of my wife. Her life without us has marked her very very deeply, but i can still see that beautiful soul and heart inside of her. 

"Stress break down?"

"Sorry. I was thinking of a joke i was told earlier. Hungry?"

"I had powdered eggs before we arrived. Please eat, do not stand on ceremony for me."

"How very military of you. I ate at 06:30, gave it 30 minutes to digest before hitting the gym. Could do with another bite now. Anything you recommend?"

"Never been here. Nate does not let me out of the settlement. He worries so deeply about me. Him and his partner, have an eye kept on me always. I am not complaining, tho i would love to see Fen way, sorry Diamond City and the Capital, this is America. I know it is a very broken version, because of the bombs and all. But well. So, umm, no, sorry, i have no suggestions Arthur."

"Its is perfectly fine and understandable, you must be kept safe at all costs."

Wanting to kick myself, hoping she does not question my words. Her eyes digesting what i have said. Lips closed tight moving from side to side. Her head nodding a little. A young girl coming to our table, my eyes catching Kerrie's look of unhappiness. 

"Sweetie have you not got school?"

"Yes, but today is afternoon classes. It is four half days a week. During my off time i help my daddy and brother with running the cafe. Mum and dad had a dream to open a cafe. But mum died a few years back, from a really bad sickness. She was coughing all the time, she could not breath near the end. We did not have the caps for doctors fees. Then a few months back, Dad heard the call for this place. Decided it sounded like a good plan, to settle us here. When we got here, Mr Nate and Mr Lenny interviewed us. They loved Dads idea for the cafe, they wanted a trading post. A food stop a great idea. So this place was built, i have my own real bed for once in my life. Even have dresses new dresses Mr Lenny gets brought up, and dolls and all. I am sorry Miss."

"Do not apologies sweetie, i happy to hear your life has taken a great turn for the better."

The young girls eyes shinning, smile wide. My own lips smiling with her. 

"Can i take your order?"

"I was wondering what you recommend?"

"We have a specialty, they are called Pancakes. They are amazing, we are the only place in the Commonwealth to serve them. Mr Nate gave use the recipe for them, with the things Mr Lenny has gotten for us we do a whole variety of them. We even have a blueberry sauce, that is made and brought here to go with them. There is a lady up in Sanctuary she makes sauces and things that we also have for them."

"They sound amazing and perfect. I will have them, with what ever sauce you think i would like best."

Nodding her head writing in her book, walking away. Looking at Kerrie seeing her smirking.

"You make sauces?"

"I make lots of things. I have read many pre war books on cooking and baking."

Her words sounding so rehearsed to me. Someone has been teaching her, to mind her words. Wondering how much of the truth Nate knows. How he has not recognised her. I remember showing him photos for her years back. Who is this Lenny, the young girl spoke about. Feeling very confused as to how she knows all she does about me and my war. 

"Do you like Sanctuary?"

"Its nice enough, John has been a god send. He has rigged up the house so i have non nuclear heating and all. I refuse to have that crap mess up my body. I know it is background, but not happening! Like that robot Nate owes, thankfully he is now here and away from me, with his nuclear core."

"I am pleased to hear John is making your life easier. Your body already has radiation damage."

Watching her, seeing her mind working fast. 

"That maybe the case. I am just making sure no further mutation happens from it."

Her eyes dancing with victory, missing the fact she has used a word not many would. In a way screaming her education and intelligence. 

"So how did the meeting go?"

"Same old, same old. Tho we have discovered something that will advance things forward, in my favor. I am aware of a few who will have their noses out of place. But it is all in hand. I can now openly prove once and for all i was right beyond doubt."

"Good, i am happy for you. Any sign of a Mrs Maxson yet?"

"You are worse than the council woman. Any sign of you being tamed?"

"I have to much to do, to worry about adopting a grown up male child."

Laughing softly at her response, and cheeky smile. She really has come into her own. Strange how i never even caught a glimpse of any of this in her. Six years we were together and never did she respond or act so. I have to admit i am finding this new attitude very enjoyable, tho testing. I know for a fact she will argue with me for the sheer hell of arguing with me. Tho so far all her arguments have had very valid points. She always was so sharp and intelligent. This version does not hold back on showing, she is a strong woman with a mind of her own. That is sure and confident, funny sweet. Strange my feelings for her are now stronger than they have ever been before. Because of this side she had buried never getting out. My plate arriving with many little jars, looking down at them. My eyes seeing syrup, honey, blueberry and more. Pre war dreams coming to life. A perfect breakfast, and my sexy wife. I have not felt this happy or relaxed from before it all began. She does not remember our first breakfast together was Pancakes, made by her with sauces made by her and her step mum. 

Lifting one off setting it on my plate, pulling on my Arthur mask. Checking each jar. Hearing that soft beautiful laugh, looking up at her, my eyebrow raised. 

"That is Maple, it has been hard to get. But i read of a place had it before the war. So Lenny reached out, we have trade with them. The Syrup for items they are short on. Next is the blueberry, that one has traveled for many miles to reach here. I did the research, Nate did the hunting. We found old world freezer packs and bags, we could use to transport stuff. John worked on improving it all. They have no radiation damage in any way. Next is a version of chocolate, not as good as Belgium, or the pre war, but still a good version. Also we own the monopoly on that. Everything in the settlements clothing food the heap, are found at them only first! We do have some limited trade with Diamond city and others, but they are more teasers to lure them in. On that subject i have an offer for you and the Brotherhood. Tho eat first."

Unable to stop myself, devouring one pancake with each of the contents of the jars. Finally feeling full pushing my plate away. Feeling something at my mouth, looking at her to see her hand reached forward. Feeling the tissue at the side of my mouth, wiping away the remnants. It seems some old habits she can not fight. Her skin shading eyes dropping, her hand pulling away. 

"Thank you. I can be a little messy when eating, but they were amazing." 

Looking round to see the young girl coming towards us. 

"Perfect, my compliments to your father. Would it be possible to have a coffee?"

"Of course Sir. My Brother is the cook, he will be very pleased you have enjoyed them so."

Watching her stacking the items with ease, spinning on the spot taking them away. The coffee arriving, relaxing back with it. 

"Ok what is your offer?"

"Preston Nate Lenny and i spoke together. I made a suggestion they agreed with. You have a formidable army, Arthur. It requires food and other things to keep going. This is a new territory for you all, unlike DC you do not have your friends and allies. This war and area is a lot more dangerous and complicated then was previously believed, by the Brotherhood. The Minutemen, are an army yes and locals. But they need help to protect the people and the land, to finally deal with the many abomination problems we have here. If the Brotherhood would agree to helping us with training and support, we would provide food shelter and of course in-depth intel on the local area. Much that has been lost over time. Like the DIA base under Solcom Joes, the DIA was a branch of the Government. Nate does have an offer of a job to help another group, infiltrate the building. But has held off accepting it, unsure as to their motives and plans towards the Brotherhood."

"What all would be expected from us? I will not have my people over expended."

"I would never ask that off you. This lot in truth, do in a way remind me of Lyons bunch. Full of noble intentions, while unable to kill more than ten ferals at once. They charge off without a thought, we have suffered losses i can not agree with. Twenty went to deal with ten ferals, we lost all twenty and the settlement from their inability and under training. I will admit we need you more than you need us! But you would reap many rewards that would make it all so worth the Brotherhoods time and effort. Or you can do it Teagans way, demand the stuff. Have the locals see you as nothing but raiders in fancy power armor. Re enforce the belief you care for no one but yourselves. Or do it Rogers way, help and build on his idea and dreams he had all the years before. Like he told Elizabeth Taggerdy, the people do not need governments, to finish off what they stared. They need an army that will protect them, and put them first. An army they can believe in and trust, that they will willingly hand over dangerous items, want to join. Help if a bird is in their land and stuck, protect that army and its soldiers. An army their children will want to join."

Shock washing over me hearing her use that name. It has been over two hundred years from i have heard it. Her way of twisting my words, to win over my supposed great great great... grandson. Making me want to kiss her, she has become very good with her words. 

"Elizabeth Tagg... Who was she?"

"Oh. A Paladin of the Brotherhood. Using satellites and things, Roger reached out. They set up a branch of the Brotherhood in Appalachia. It was going well, then they found a creature called a Scorchbeast. It comes from the bat family, a massive mutated version of it. It can infect humans and creatures alike to become what are known as scorched. They look some what like ghouls only red and with leaves growing on them. Others become petrified and die on the spot. Nothing against Roger the man was amazing a pure genius. But she was so the wrong choice. Their communications network went down. Off her own back she decided they should drop another bomb on a creature created by radiation and bombs to kill it. I would expect that kind of thick fucking logic from the Enclave, not a Brotherhood officer. Well she and the rest died before they could follow through. But... Unknown to her, like much of what was going on in the area. A vault was opening early. Vault 76, all inhabitants were to go forth and rebuild America! Laughing my fucking ass off. But as ever with Vault tec there was an unknown plan. The Overseer had been given another mission from Vault tec, they wanted control of the silos for themselves. So now you have a crowd of civilians loose hunting their Overseer, through holotapes she has left for them. Little breadcrumbs that lead them to the silos, and a vault filled with the computerised minds of former government people. One who has declared himself president. Yes Arthur the Enclave hiding under ground waiting for someone with a body to fix their satellites, communications and get them their bombs."

"She went against a direct order?"

"Yes, she decided Roger was clueless and she and others knew better. No Roger or anyone else to stop her, she was dropping bombs."

"These civilians found this out?"

"Yep. The defenses they had at Fort Defiance and more were amazing. But the entire base fell. A few well trained and well armed would have held the front from attack. But i think by then they were exhausted and much running out. All the civilians found where dead bodies. Doing things the way she wanted, they also had to reach out to the Enclave. I am sorry i can not tell you what happened in the area in the long run. Tho if we could hijack satellites, i know of a programme that could give images without having to travel there. They are are still up there and working."

"That sounds like a good idea. I will have to look into this Paladin and read up on what intel we have on it all. Thats one for the books, the great Roger Maxson, got it wrong some times to. Nice to see the myth and legend was human. Tho no one will ever believe us you know. Just to warn you, he is immortalised in our order. Another little dig at Lyons. You have never just come out and say what it is that has you so about him."

"Not going to do either of us any good if i do. Lets just say i was not a fan of him or his .... daughter."

"A pause then daughter. Really did not like Sarah."

"Tell me, when you next pick your sentinel, and they ask. Who is the Sentinel you speak of from the past."

"An old friend that gave their life to save mine. No not Sarah before you ask. She was the one trying to take my life. You did not know. I do have secrets from my little information font. What is worrying you so Mags?"

"A couple of things. First we have to decide if you are open to us working on a deal, between the Minutemen and yourselves."

"I will speak with a few and draw up a rough agreement we can meet again, read over and hash it all out, to draw up something we both agree on. How does that sound?" 

"Good. Knew you would see it as a good deal."

"Did you indeed. The minutemen have a fair deal to offer us. Now i can see in your eyes something have you close to terrified to tell me. Tho it is worrying and sicking me to see that look, and the dread of what it is. Tell me. I have given you my word before i will never hold you responsible. Have i not shown you i am an adult, i can handle what ever it is."


	13. The mouth she does not control.

"So i thought, tho your big entrance today says otherwise."

"That's why i was ignored. You think i did not notice. We have become friends, good friends i would say. You are becoming a dear friend and someone who's advice i respect and come to depend on, for its honesty and ability to see what i miss. What worries you so? There is more to this, than one thing. You are hiding things from me, i am very aware of that. I did struggle at first with whether i could trust you or not, because of that. But you have been as open with me as you can. I know you will open up to me one day, and tell me all. As for earlier, i wanted dropped at the old dinner behind, then i was going to walk down alone. I was over voted. Even i answer to people. Now tell me Mags, i promise i will not judge or be angry."

My mind screaming at me, running a mile a minute. My mouth opening.

"I am not from here, you this the whole heap are computer games where i come from. We have so much tech and wonders you would not believe. I went to bed i was 42, i woke up on a cot in Med tek 17. What the fuck?! That makes me a thing that should be killed! I have hidden telling you because i have so much information to give you and to help you. But i am very aware you have to kill me now. Which is understandable. I get it i do, but could you wait a little for all the intel first?"

"Slow down. We can run blood tests for you. If it is just age reversal then, you have no worries. We have come across that before. Now take a deep breath for me, explain what you mean by computer games. Do you mean like Red Menace? What year are you speaking of? Is Mags your real name? Can not tease me so with a mystery."

"Red Menace is so 1980's and all. No i am talking about games that are mind blowing with their graphics. They have colour life and more. We have virtual reality, a game where you wear a piece of tech over your eyes. It puts you in the game, i mean like standing in the game. Arthur it is truly mind blowing and amazing. You would love it. The world was so full of life, people every where. Cars of so many type, gas, diesel, hybrid, no nuclear. We did have power plants, but not on the scale here. The governments had started decommissioning some nukes. Tho we had been destroying so much, but people an governments were fighting back to stop the destruction. Tho two were making it hard for the rest of us. China and America. They refused to sign unless the other did. So no change there, tho we had no USSR. Did you? Ours ended at the beginning of the 1990's. I was around to see some of the most amazing things. The fall of Berlin wall and the USSR, the end of apartheid, the first black president in the Rep of South Africa. He was an amazing man, Nelson Mandela, i even watched him being released from prison. The beginning of the tech age, so much. Tho i did see some pretty bad stuff to. I was born in the 1970's Arthur, i am wayyyyyyyyy older than you. You really are a little boy to me. Even tho you are beyond your years in wisdom and more. You are a boy!" 

My head nodding by itself. So far my mouth and head do not respond to my control anymore. I am dead he will have me shot. I am so fucked. His smile warm and eyes creased at my words. 

"Damn you are old. Well for being over two hundred and ninety years old, you look good. So what were you like before? Your life, family, job, pets, holidays, friends. You have me very intrigued now. Tell me more about yourself and what the world was like. You keep dropping me hints that your world you speak of is not here. So what made us so different? Do you know the cause of how it happened?"

"In 1947 we discovered a thing called a transistor. Here it was not found until, 2023. To late you had already almost destroyed your world were at war over things already. You focused on the world of tomorrow and robots and crap we did not. Our work on robots was there but did not really kick through until the 2000's. By 2018 we were trying to merge the mind with AI. The world was in the grip of tech fever, most people with no idea of how to fix or use it properly. For all of the wonder, we were spinning to the end. So much and so many with no control on them, from the top to the bottom. I doubt it will be nuclear that will take us down. Probably will be a bio hazard of some kind. But one thing is for sure, we will destroy ourselves. Man has an inbuilt self destruct. So being as right now i am a firm believer in alternate and parallel world or universe theory, i am hoping one version out there has gotten it right. I had holidays, seen many places and countries. No pets or any thing, nothing to keep me in one place. I was a travel writer, i got paid to visit other places and write about them. I had collages but no friends pre say. Quite an empty life in truth, now i look at it. Strange my life is fucked up now. Yet it is fuller than when it was when normal. Tho i so miss nipping to the corner shop for a, coke a cola, chocolate and all. Knowing when i sleep my home might not be attacked by a giant green monster, or a thing that used to e a human, wanting to eat me. Or raiders wanting to sell me off or eat me also. What is it with this world and so much wanting to eat me??!!"

Taking a deep breath relaxing myself down, seeing Arthur trying to bury his laugh at my final out break. He has such a beautiful smile, it changes his face so much. His eyes shine when he laughs and smiles. My stomach fluttering a little, shouting at myself trying to bury it. My mind turning to the Danse situation. Seeing Arthur's eyes flash and his eyebrow raise.

"There is something we need to talk about, that is rather serious. But i need you to listen to me first before i tell you what i have to. I want you to close your eyes and listen to what i have to say, to picture and imagine what i say."

"Different, but ok."

Feeling relief wash over me, watching him relaxing in the chair, closing his eyes. 

"Imagine a young man, living in the wastes. No school to go to, working hard to try and survive, tho barely making enough for food each day, never mind stimpacks or radaway. Then one day you come across a group in armor, you get to speaking with them. They tell you who they are and what their lives entail. That you could get an education a bed food clothing and so much more. They tell you what all being a member with them entails. You decide it sounds perfect for you. To help others, stop other families and children from suffering as you did. You join up and dedicate your life to that group and everything it stands for. You raise through the ranks, your fellow soldiers admiring you and your steadfast belief. But you see not all about you is what they or you think. You remember your family, you remember them dying murdered. But that never happened, you were not born you were created to be a servant to a bunch of nut ball scientists. Then one day you got free, you were taken to a doctor, who wired you to a machine. Using a program they locked off that part of your memory implanting a past a childhood and more. Without that knowledge you choose to fight for others, to give your life if required to remove abominations. When you are in truth one of them."

His eyes opening, eyeing me a look that my gut tells me is a mixture of worry and anger. 

"Hold up! They created a machine, it ran away from their abuse. Got a mind wipe and was left to think it was a person. Who has in truth acted very human. I have spoke with the council and other we have voted to have them listed as humanoid, i am very aware of how the word was created. But for the synths i believe it is the perfect name. They resemble us but are not us. Your words have told me, we have synths in our ranks that i expected to find out. But i am guessing I have one close to me. You are worried about when i discover this. When does that happen? Will you tell me who they are? I need to take steps to limit their knowledge of our actions here. Yes they ran away, showing me they are not a loyal creation that will hand over the intel. But they are still a danger are they not?" 

"Yes if found they could be. Their coursers use a recall code, it shuts down the synth. It can then be transported back with no fight, information execrated and the synth then reset to factory settings like a computer. When Nate goes in, he will retrieve a holo for you, on that will give the dna of every runaway, plus a photo. But 99% of all run away's have surgery. The ones you find will need some form of counselling to deal and understand what is going on. Some might even take their own lives. Then you have to think of how the rest will handle them."

"I have plans already in place for all that and more. I was worried they could be treated in that way. So who is the one that worries you most?"

"You have no idea how hard this is. I played as sole. Nate, well as his mrs. Danse, its Danse. My one time mentor backup and friend."

"Danse. Good officer, nice enough guy from what i know of him. That's why you have been off with him. Nate told me so. Well now yes he must have a new mentor. This will have to be done subtly, send Danse back home for some rest. No bloody idea how to do it tho."

"He suffers from PTSD, well you all think it is. His memory wipe is an early one, it went a little wrong. Headaches and all are side effects of it."

"PTSD, yes home for a break and some help. While there he will be told by my closest, and helped to recover from it. Perfect, we make a great team, i have told you that before i do and did mean it. Now i am kidnapping you for a little to the ship to get you your tests done. Then you will be flown back to Sanctuary, i will have to increase security around you. You are beyond rare and special. Someone went to a hell of a lot of trouble to bring you here, and then hide you. I am going to make sure it stays that way. My best and dearest friend is here from DC, he will be moving in to a house up there to make sure you are kept safe."

"So you are not going to lock me up on the ship?"

"No. Mags since you have still not given me your real name...."

"Oh yeah, forgot that. It is Kerrie Peters."

"Kerrie, with a y or?"

"Ie. My mum wanted it to be different from others."

"Well Kerrie. As you are very aware, we are about to enter war against an enemy that have creations that can blend in like no others. You are rarer than anyone else in the world, we need to keep you safe and hidden. On the ship is not the way to do that. So you stay put until, i can bring you to us safely."

Nodding my head at him, my nerves trying to take me over. Watching him waving to the young girl paying for the bill. Getting to his feet, his hand out to me. My hand reaching out on it own, and taking his. Getting to my feet, his hand pulling me close to him. Walking along with him, the power armor boots crunching the ground behind us. Reaching the bird, my mind trying to work out how to do this, in this stupid skirt. Feeling my body going up, turning my head to find my eyes on Arthur's. 

"You do look very very very good. But there is no way in hell you are climbing in that skirt. What is with the outfit?"

"Same as you business attire. For meetings and formal stuff."

"Ah, me i just like shirts. Looks down i have black jeans on. Business meeting? It was friends meeting for coffee and food. Tho i suppose we did talk a little business. Now your all strapped in and safe. Knight, get your bird to the Prydwen. Our guest has a few papers to check, and she so wants to see the ship. I can not resist showing her our pride and joy." 

Looking round him to see Nate smirking in reply, wondering if i have missed some joke. Arthur sitting next to me relaxing back. The bird doors shutting, and engines starting.


	14. Are your fucking cracked in the head??!

Wondering what is so urgent i have been pulled out of my lecture on warfare through the ages. Making my way to his room, passing Cades room hearing warm laughter. My lips smiling with it surprising me, reaching the room door rapping it then opening and going in. Looking round to see Roger with Nate. Nate looking up at me with a look of awe and worry, my eyes drifting to see Roger beaming like a child at me.   
"I have a new job for you. It will be for the foreseeable future. Sit down i will explain all."

Pulling myself out a chair and sitting down, grabbing a nuka from the center of the desk. Opening it up taking a swig waiting for him to explain. 

"First off. Paladin Danse is being transferred back to the Capital, official story is his PTSD. The truth he is 3rd gen runaway. I was told today at breakfast."

"Is that why you are beaming like a child? You found her attractive, and she returned the attraction. I can not say i am happy, my daughter is out there some where. But you are human, I have been waiting for it to happen."

"Mags. I would not say attractive... more heart stopping breathtakingly beautiful. With a soul of fire and a tongue that could take anyone apart in minutes. Deeply intelligent, funny and pretty perfect. Makes jelly's and all. She is in need of the best protection, that due to our enemy and war i can not provide as i want to. So im sending you to do it."

"Your sending me to protect the woman you want to replace my daughter with?! Are you fucking cracked in the head??!"

"You are an officer of the Brotherhood, you will follow my orders! She has very vital intel, Nate has been telling me her and John are thick as thieves. She is a hard line supporter of the Outcasts, hates Sarah my head is stuck up my ass Lyons with a passion. Her and Lone compared notes on places in Maryland that would be of interest to us. She has listed ones and how to get in that Lone missed. Yes she called her Lone for the first two weeks. She seems to have a want for pay back in New Vegas for the loss of Elder McNamara's branch. She is giving us this war on a plate. She is ......"

"Hold on! Did she mention West Virginia?"

"Yes."

"Roger are you telling me, you want me to watch a female who learned all she did playing games? You did not watch the recordings i fucking did."

"Yes i am."

"Where is she? What settlement is she in? Have you told her who you are and me?"

"Slow down. Finally got a little pay back you old goat. She is with Cade having tests done. She was terrified we... more i would shoot her. Age reversal, she is sure she is an abomination. She is Kerrie and so much more. She has your sarcastic wit, is beyond either of us in intelligence. She is a strong sure woman, that i can see fancies me. But keeps calling me a boy. I am Arthur to her. You are just an Outcast to her. Painful to say the least, but i can feel it is all buried in there. I back track on my last statement. This version will never look at me as more, because i am Arthur and twenty. So we will try every thing to bring her memory back. The serum is the last straw!"

"Wonderful, my daughter has no idea who i am. Tho she has great taste in groups."

"Agreed she adores the Brotherhood. Nate has told me of a house that he has kept empty that is next to hers. You will be taking it. John you and Lara, with Lenny and few others should be enough on the low key side to protect her."

"I should pack!"

"Stay put, she will be done soon. She is staying for a while, i am loving having her about. I want her given a computer with a secure mail. So we can talk when ever i want, like every day and night. I am going to show her i am no fucking boy!" 

Laughing softly at his determined look. The door knocking, looking round to see it opening a knight at the door. Moving to the side my eyes finding her smiling rubbing her arm. Roger jumping to his feet and across the room in three steps to her side. Taking her hand bringing her in, my eyes taking in her skin flush a little and eyes dropping. He is right it is still there all on its own. The Knight leaving smiling closing the door over.

"Kerrie, i have spoke with Nate and the empty house next to you will be taken over by the newest member of your security. Henry Casdin. I am sure you have ....."

"No fucking way! The Henry Casdin?! Protector Henry Casdin! The coolest member of the Outcasts. The guy was like my boss. Loved him he fucking rocked, he is sitting at the table. I have just made a full dick out of myself."

My laughter now breaking free completely, Nate laughing with me. Her skin shaded deep red, Roger smiling sympathetically at her. Pulling her closer protectively. 

"Yeah he is, right now he is laughing like a jackal. Then again you are the first to ever speak so about him. Most are terrified of him."

"Please Henry is such a sweetheart and softie."

My laughter catching turning to coughing, feeling my back being patted. Drinking down some nuka to help me calm the coughing, looking round to see her eyes dancing with mischief. She looks like her mother right now. Roger now crying laughing, knowing my shock is screaming through, at being spoken of so.

"Sweetheart and softie. What about him?"

"Arthur. Which Version the ten year old or him now?"

"Both."

Unable to stop myself, wanting to see Roger blush.

"I think he may have been bonked on the head as a kid. He was shy sweet very deep so alone. But he had the most fucked up crush on the blonde fucktard. Anyone could see her head was stuck so far up her own fucking ass. Her attitude was so condescending. She really did think she was all that! When i first meet him his hair was a mess, in clothes to small for him. I used to bring him toys and guns and more. I remember once the game ai version told me i was a little weird. I laughed and said you have no idea. Tho of course the game could not hear me. Now i sound nutty. Twenty. He stares at tits a lot! I played as a female Sole. He stared at my tits, every time he seen me. He is a horn ball. Tho still so smart deep, tho has a few laughter lines, and a sense of humor. Has worry lines also. His scar on his face, well a few. Same beard hair colour, tho can still feel the isolation from him."

Her eyes and face thoughtful, my eyes drifting to Roger. A small smile on his lips, the love blasting from his eyes for her. Watching them reminding me of the day i brought him home. She went deep red when he spoke to her. He took 45 minutes in the bathroom before dinner making sure he looked good to impress her. The pair at dinner and for the rest of the time he was there in their own little world. Like now, there is just her and him. Nate and i are intruders on them. His hand reaching out pulling her close giving her a hug. 

"I wish you would have been Lone. I would have seen through the bitch faster, and had guns."

"Hey i got you guns and bullets also, so you could stop stealing Vargas's."

His eyes dancing smile wide, the pain his eyes have carried melting away. Looking at me over her head beaming again. We were both home on leave the day he proposed to her. He had the same smile when she said yes. More she stood speechless eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Then wrapped her arms round his neck, he kissed her stupid. When they came back up for air she said of course, he was beaming like this. For over a month he was beaming like this. Getting to my feet nodding at Nate watching him get up. 

"I need to go pack and send mails and organise everything for us leaving later. It has been a pleasure to meet you Kerrie."

"Call me Mags please. Everyone barr Nate Lenny you Cade and Arthur think that is my name. It would be best if it is kept so. Last thing i want is a spy finding out about me."

"Of course i fully understand. Mags it is. Is there anything you want while we are on the ship?"

"I would love a tour of her. You have no idea of how i have dreamed and wished i would see her. Well from i worked out this was all real. Tho i always did think she was the most sexiest thing."

"I shall take you then. I will show everything, even the off limits areas. We can grab coffee from the mess. The special stuff set aside for me alone. Maybe a bite to eat, let you meet people. Nate and i have spoken, all shall be told you are the General of the Minutemen. Would be seen as very odd and wrong, if i did not show you around. Being as we are now allies."

Her body pulling out of his embrace completely. His eyes flashing unhappiness at her doing so. 

"Well since it would be irregular if you did not, then that would be wonderful. You can tell all about the inspiration and more for her. Plus her name."

"Her name. I shall let you into a secret. I knew someone, who was beyond special to me. They had a love for history, their big passion was the Roman Empire and Arthur Pendragon. In honour of them i named her Prydwen."

"That is so cool. I can get that i have a love for both myself, tho i just love history in general. I got to see some amazing places with my job. I traveled Greece Italy and the Middle east as it was called extensively. I seen the great wall of China. Ummm."

"It is fine, your home was not at war with them. It is something i would have loved to have seen. So you were never in America?"

"No. I was due to tour America, but well i woke up in a hospital bed instead."

"Well now you live in America. I am sure in time i could arrange for you to see some of her." 

Her eyes shinning at him. His arm pulling her back next to him. Her eyes showing confusion at him doing so and her feelings she is fighting. My eyes drifting to Nate as we leave the room grabbing him.


End file.
